Silent Cartographer (Building)
Looking for Silent Cartographer, the level? activating the Silent Cartographer.]] The Silent CartographerThe Silent Cartographer (Level), opening cutscene: "The Covenant believe in what they call the Silent Cartographer, a map room that will lead us to Halo's control room.", as referred to by the Covenant, is Halo's map room. It can pinpoint and access every room or location on or beneath Halo's surface. Alpha Halo's Silent Cartographer On Installation 04, the base was located in the middle of an island. The security system was located in a tunnel atop a large Forerunner structure, and at the end of the tunnel was the security system. After turning off the security, the main passageway to the map room was opened, which was located on the other side of the island. The Silent Cartographer is located at least half a dozen floors below. By activating the cartographer, the location of every room would be revealed. The way to reach the control room was to pilot a Pelican into the pit via a secret 'trap door' at the top of the island. The way down to the Cartographer is a labyrinth which one easy can get lost in. This could be part of the security system, to make the map room harder to find. Delta Halo's Silent Cartographer Most likely, as with Alpha Halo, There may be a Silent Cartographer on Delta Halo for means of finding the control room. Although it was not revealed in Halo 2. Security System s guarding the security center of the Silent Cartographer.]] The Silent Cartographer is protected by an elaborate security system. This system can only be activated and deactivated by manual physical contact. In order to access the Silent Cartographer one must enter a first building to disable the security system, and then enter a separate structure which contains the map room. This gives the map room double protection making access difficult and defense much easier. The weaponry wielded by the crew of the Pillar of Autumn was not powerful enough to penetrate the doors inside the facility where the Silent Cartographer was located, indicating the doors were of extremely durable material. Other than near impenetrable doors, both physically and in protection against AI, the nature of the Silent Cartographer's security system is not touched upon in the game. Halo:Combat Evolved In 2552, the Master Chief and 2 squads of marines were ordered by Captain Keyes to attack the Cartographer so that they could locate Halo's control room. The soldiers landed on a Covenant controlled beach which was quickly captured. While taking shelter under an enormous structure the Chief and his marines received a Warthog from Echo 419. The Chief and two marines used the Hog to get to the entrance of the facility but both marines were killed by hunters. The Chief captures the entrance but is locked out of the lower areas. He goes back to the warthog and finds the islands security center, guarded by many covenant and an ambush lead by Zuka 'Zamamee. After unlocking the map room the Chief heads back to the Cartographer and battles his way down to the map. Once on the surface again the Chief goes to the newly located control room with the help of Echo 419. References Silent Cartographer Silent Cartographer Silent Cartographer